


Get Off My Lawn

by bigred (ryouta)



Series: dcu pokemon go shenanigans [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: more pokeymon go shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/bigred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calm down, Jay, they're not hurting anything."</p><p>"Am I the only one seeing that one kid trying to scale the wall? Like seriously? I hope he falls off and breaks a leg. That'll teach those little assholes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off My Lawn

**Author's Note:**

> more batfam shenanigans!

"They're still out there, why are they still out there?" Jason grumbled, watching the screen of one of the security feeds that show the front gate to the manor.

A few people seem to be milling around the outskirts of the manor, thankfully there was a wall around the grounds, or else Jason would have to shoot people trampling the yard. But it was the fact that they were _here_.

"Calm down, Jay, they're not hurting anything." Dick said, leaning against the table beside the other man.

"Am I the only one seeing that one kid trying to scale the wall? Like seriously? I hope he falls off and breaks a leg. That'll teach those little assholes." 

"It's not like they can actually get over the wall, Jason. And if they do, alarms go off. This is private property, you know," Tim said off hand, working on some cases that needed his attention. His phone was beside the stack of papers, ready to inform him if anything new came into range. He would easily deny any accusation that he was addicted.

Jason looked at Tim then back to Dick. "I'm surprised you're not trying to get them away, aren't you like the pidgey god? How many do you have anyways?" He suddenly faked a gasp, both sets of eyes quickly moved to him. "Dick, Dick what if they _steal_ your pidgeys?"

"Currently 136," Dick replied coolly, not even looking at his phone. What a shit nugget. "And I'm too fast for them."

"More like no one wants your basic-bitch pidgeys." Jason laughed, still eying the screen; the little asshole is still trying to climb. "What the hell is over here that they want so bad?"

"Damian said there was a rhydon around the gate, so I'm guessing that?" Time hummed, still working.

"' _Basic-bitch pidgeys_ '? Jay, have you been talking to Green Lantern?" Dick looked a bit affronted, like how dare he talk about his babies that way.

"Yeah, I am so pissed that I didn't come up with that first."

"Hey, Dick. Did you know Wally is competing with Flash to see who can catch the most pidgeys?" Tim brought up, swiping to the messages on his phone.

"Holy shit, no fucking way. Dick, your honor as the pidgey god is on the line. What are you going to do about it?" Jason was trying hard not to bend over and laugh loudly. This was great.

"Please, like they could beat me. Tim, how many does Wally have?"

"Hn, he told me yesterday that he just caught his 200th, so he was in the le--"

" _Shit_!"

And that was all the older man hissed before launching himself out of the room, and basically out of the manor. Jason looked to the monitor and watched Dick speed out on one if his bikes, seeing the kid that was trying to climb the wall spook and fall when the gates suddenly opened.

He finally let out a loud bellow, "Run pidgey man, _run_!"


End file.
